


The Ruby Necklace

by friedhotsauce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post 'Rains of Castamere'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce





	The Ruby Necklace

She lay there  
Until   
Like a dirty doll   
Was shoved over the great drawbridge  
With a broom  
And there in the ditch  
They laughed and jeered  
As she embraced the mud  
A watery grave  
For a Tully fish

How they would've gasped  
How they would've paled  
If they had stayed out long enough  
For the witching hour

Lady Catelyn arises from the river  
Waves bidding her a tearful goodbye  
But she'll come back soon  
She walks with the shadows  
And amongst the green  
Heading not north or east, or south or west  
Filling her heart with nowhere  
Until it becomes still with content

Twirling the dripping ruby necklace  
Stationed at the midst of her throat  
Catelyn whispers mournful cries  
Through its delicate chain

Suddenly  
A stirrer in the night  
Marching briskly in her path  
She waits patiently for its face  
Arya  
Arya?  
Arya

Eyes feeding the crushed plants beneath her boots  
The girl all too resembling of her father  
Wishes, just this once   
That she could mirror her mother  
"I want one too"  
She pleads  
Fueling her fingertips with her mother's liquid gems  
Arya draws the circumference of her own neck with it

Catelyn shakes her daughter's want away  
"No" her bared voice box hisses  
Arya begs  
"I want one too"  
Arya pleads  
"I want one too"  
Arya screams  
"I want one too"  
Catelyn tries to make her realize that  
Like a sword  
Death is not a plaything

The lady will not give the girl  
A ruby necklace  
This atrocity will not be passed from mother to daughter  
Instead  
Catelyn gives Arya a kiss on the cheek  
And marks her forehead with the sign  
Of the seven  
"Avenge your brother"

The rising sun sets her hair aflame   
And calms her enraged organs  
Eternal sleep calls her name with Ned's voice  
Catelyn strides back to where they expect her to lie

Alone again  
Arya's brows furrow with determination  
Yes  
She will avenge Rob, and her father as well  
But they are in the roots of her mind  
While her lady mother's name is in the leaves

In sleep  
Arya counts all the people  
Who will soon receive a ruby necklace  
From her own hands


End file.
